Dances, Dreams, and Disasters
by KittyKid943
Summary: Ron and Hermione discover their true feelings for each other and Harry discovers he has feelings for the youngest Weasley...this is my first fic, please read and review :)
1. Letters

Hey everybody! I hope you like my story! This is my first fanfic, so please review but don't be too mean! ( Well, I'll stop talking now so you can read my story. Enjoy!!!  
Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story belong to the one and only J.K Rowling, the best author in the whole wide world!  
Dances, Dreams, and Disasters  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
Dear Ron, How are you? I got your letter. I would love to stay with you, as soon as I get back from Bulgaria. It's so much fun here. Viktor and his family are very nice. Bulgaria is a lot different from England, and Viktor is giving me a grand tour and showing me so many new things. I bought a book called The History and Culture of Bulgaria and I'm so surprised at how much Bulgaria has influenced the modern wizarding world. Is Harry at your house yet? How is he doing? He was pretty upset at the end of last year. I feel sorry for him. It must be really hard to be the famous Harry Potter. Tell the rest of your family (and Harry, if he's there) that I say hello. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Dear Hermione, You're in Bulgaria?!?! You said at the end of last year you wouldn't go! You don't actually like that idiot Vicky, do you? Harry's here. He says hi.  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Ron, Please don't be mad at me. When else am I going to get the chance to go to Bulgaria? How many times do I have to tell you, Ron, that Viktor and I are just friends? We're friends, nothing more. Even if I did like Viktor, as more than a friend I mean, why would you care? Since when are you interested in my love life? See you soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
p.s. Don't call him Vicky!!!  
  
That was my first chapter! I hope everyone liked it! Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon! ( 


	2. Realizations

Here's my second chapter! Ummmm.I don't know what else to say, but please read and review! Hope you like it!  
  
Dances, Dreams, and Disasters  
  
Chapter 2: Realizations  
  
For the next few days, Ron couldn't get Hermione's words out of his head. 'Even if I did like Viktor, as more than a friend I mean, why would you care? Since when are you interested in my love life?' Ron thought about that constantly. Why did he care? One morning when he woke up, he figured he would ask Ginny about it. He went down to breakfast. Everyone was already up. They were all sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal and bagels. Harry looked up at Ron, smiling.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead. It's about time you got up. We've all been up for two hours already." Harry said, nodding towards the rest of Ron's family.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ron said, sitting between him and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin, can I ask you something?"  
  
Without looking up from her cereal, she said "Ask away."  
  
"Er," Ron's ears turned pink as he looked around at his five other brothers and his best friend at the table. He whispered to Ginny "It's kind of a personal question."  
  
"Oh, okay." Ginny said, looking up at him curiously. She quickly finished her breakfast, and led Ron out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Harry called after them. They came back.  
  
"Ummm.somewhere," Ron said.  
  
"Can I come?" Harry asked, wanting to know where "somewhere" was. He saw Ron scowl and shake his head at Ginny.  
  
"Of course you can come, Harry." Ginny replied, smiling sweetly at Ron. Ron punched her on the arm.  
  
They all went up to Ron's room. Ginny looked around at the mess, a slight frown on her face.  
  
"How can you ever find anything in here?" She wondered disapprovingly.  
  
"I don't know. I manage." Ron sighed, sitting down on his bed. Ginny sat next to him on the bed, and Harry sat on an old box that used to hold Ron's huge collection of chocolate frog cards.  
  
"So," Ginny started, turning towards him. "What's up?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I got a letter from Hermione, and she said she was in-"  
  
"Bulgaria." Ginny finished. "We know."  
  
"What?!?! You knew? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Hermione tell me?" Ron asked, bewildered, looking from his sister to his best friend and back.  
  
"Hermione didn't tell you because she knew you wouldn't want her to go," Ginny said.  
  
"And we didn't want to tell you because we know how much you hate Viktor, and we knew you would be mad at Hermione and us." Harry said.  
  
"How did you know I don't like Viktor?" Ron asked, trying to make it sound somewhat calm.  
  
"Well, judging by your poster, I would say you didn't like him." Ginny said, pointing to an old poster that had been taped to Ron's closet door. Ron grinned sheepishly. It was an old poster of Viktor Krum. Ron had idolized Krum when he was younger. Over the summer though, Ron had found a few old muggle darts in his dad's garage (his dad was obsessed with muggle stuff) and had thrown them all at the poster. Ron thought it was fun to puncture Krum's scowling face.  
  
"I guess I don't like him." Ron said.  
  
Harry coughed, and it sounded oddly like the word "jealous." Ginny giggled. Ron was furious.  
  
"Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous of bloody Vicky?"  
  
"Maybe he has something you want." Harry said innocently.  
  
"Sure Harry. What does he have that I would want?" Ron asked sarcastically, but knowing the answer.  
  
Ginny and Harry glanced at each other. Then they both stated simply  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Ron tried to hide his feelings by looking confused.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron. We know you like her. It's so obvious." Ginny said gently.  
  
Ron thought about it for a minute. Why did he hate Viktor so much? The only good reason Ron could think of was that he took Hermione to the ball. Ron suddenly had a dizzy, queasy feeling, and realized it was the same feeling he had had last year when he found out that the beautiful girl dancing with Krum was Hermione. He knew Ginny and Harry were right. Ron did like Hermione.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, you're right," Ron mumbled, staring at the floor.  
  
"I knew you were in love with her." Ginny said, grinning proudly.  
  
I'm not in love, I just happen to like her more than I used to. A lot more."  
  
"What's the difference?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
"Er, umm." Ron stumbled. "Who else knows?"  
  
"Besides Harry and me? Lets see. Mum, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie." Ginny was counting them off on her fingers.  
  
"Alright, that's enough!" Ron said, very agitated.  
  
"Should we leave now?" Harry asked.  
  
"That would be great," Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry and Ginny left, closing the door behind them.  
  
Ron laid down on his bed, and looked out his window. He watched the fluffy white clouds playfully race across the blue sky. He crossed his arms behind his head and tried to sort out his feelings.  
  
"So I like Hermione," he thought to himself. "It could be worse, I suppose." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Please review!!! I want at least eight reviews before I put up my next chapter! 


	3. Hermione Arrives

Hey thanks soooo much to all the wonderful people that reviewed my story! You are all so nice! I hope you all like this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.*sigh* (  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione Arrives  
  
Hermione sent another letter saying that she would arrive at the Weasleys' house this weekend. That meant she would have two more weeks there until school started again. She said she didn't know exactly when she would be arriving, because she had to go to her parents house first and they wanted to drive her to the Weasleys'.  
  
Everyone was exited, especially Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ron was a bit nervous though. He kept thinking things like 'What if Hermione is mad at me?' Ginny cleaned her room until it was completely spotless and perfect, because Hermione would be staying with her.  
  
Finally the day came when Hermione was supposed to arrive. Everyone got up and had breakfast, and as they were putting the dishes in the sink they heard a car coming down the road. Everyone went outside to greet Hermione. The car pulled into the Weasleys' small driveway. Hermione got out, grinning happily.  
  
"Hello everybody!" she called, half walking, half running towards them. Everyone smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, Harry! How have you been?" she said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Hi, Ginny!" she said to Ginny, hugging her too.  
  
"Hi, Fred! Hi, George!" she said, hugging them both at the same time.  
  
Hermione skipped past Ron and greeted Percy, Bill, and Charlie. She shook all their hands.  
  
Then she got to Ron's parents. She shook Mr. Weasley's hand and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the rest of the summer." she said.  
  
Then Hermione walked back to Ron. She looked up at him.  
  
"Hi, Ron. How are you?" she said carefully, looking into his blue eyes. In them, she could see a mixture of anger and something else. She couldn't decide what it was.  
  
"Hi. I'm okay, considering my best friend lied to me." Ron said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry. I really am. Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly, desperately hoping he wasn't mad. Ron sighed, and Hermione saw his mouth curve into a very small smile.  
  
"No, Hermione. I'm not mad at you. It's not really your fault I was being so thick."  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said, smiling. Then she put her arms around him and gave him his hug, too. Ron froze and tensed up because he had not expected it, but soon he relaxed and hugged Hermione back.  
  
They both closed their eyes and stood there enjoying each others company. Suddenly Ron noticed how long they had been hugging without realizing it and he let go of Hermione and backed away. 'This is so awkward, say something!' Ron's head was screaming.  
  
"Ummm." Ron was turning pink as he stood there trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Hermione suggested, also blushing.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, sighing with relief.  
  
They walked back to the Burrow, both thinking the same thing: 'Why do I have to like you?! You of all people?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think??? Did you like it? Please review!!! I want at least fifteen reviews before I put up another chapter! 


	4. Night Talk

Hey everybody! I know I didn't get as many reviews as I said I needed to put up the next chapter (hint hint), but I felt nice today so here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who did review, you guys are the best! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Night Talk  
  
That night Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George decided to eat dinner outside. It was perfect weather. It was warm and there was a very slight breeze. They set up a big picnic blanket under an old tree by the garden. They brought their plates of food outside and sat in a big circle on the blanket. After dinner, they stayed outside and sat under the tree and talked for hours.  
  
Harry leaned back against the tree and listened to everyone's conversations. He didn't really feel like talking. Fred and George were trying to convince Ron to help them with their joke shop.  
  
"Ron, we were thinking that if we could save up enough money, we could buy ourselves new brooms!" Fred was saying enthusiastically.  
  
"Of course, we wouldn't be able to get anything fancy, but I'm sure we could buy a couple Nimbus 2001s." George was trying to figure out in his head how much they would have to make to buy three Nimbus 2001s and how long it would take them to make that much money.  
  
Ron's face lit up. Harry knew that Ron had always loved fast brooms and loved Quidditch. Ron thought Quidditch was the best sport ever invented and Harry agreed. Harry loved the feeling of flying on his Firebolt. Harry looked over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting. They were whispering to each other about something and both of them kept breaking out into fits of giggles.  
  
It was just then that Harry noticed something. 'Ginny sure has grown up a lot since last year,' he thought to himself. 'Why haven't I noticed it before?'  
  
Harry was right. Ginny had gotten taller and a bit curvier, and her hair was a good bit longer. Harry noticed how her red hair shined when the setting sun hit it. It seemed to be alive with fire. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light and her mouth was curved into a small smile as Hermione whispered something to her. She and Hermione laughed again.  
  
'She's so cute when she laughs.' Harry thought. Suddenly he blinked. Ginny sat on the blanket, laughing just as she had before. Harry shook his head. 'Wow, where did that come from? You didn't just think that, Harry. No way. She's Ron's little sister. You don't like her. Not in that way.'  
  
Harry sighed. It probably didn't mean anything. Harry saw that Fred and George had left Ron and had gone inside. While he had been daydreaming, Ron had gotten a very strange look on his face as he watched Hermione. Harry heard a bit of Hermione and Ginny's conversation.  
  
"Really?" Ginny was whispering excitedly. "Are you going?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Hermione sighed, smiling shyly.  
  
Harry didn't know what they were talking about, but Ron did, judging by the look on his face. It was a look of anger and hurt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry mouthed at Ron. Ron just shook his head. "Let's go inside," Harry whispered, concerned. Ron nodded.  
  
Harry faked a big yawn and stretched, saying "I think Ron and I are going to go inside. We're tired."  
  
"Ok," Ginny and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Ron and Harry stood up.  
  
"Are you two coming in?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll be in soon." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok," Ron said. "Goodnight, then."  
  
"Night, Ron, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Goodnight," Ginny said, smiling at the two boys.  
  
Harry and Ron went inside and up to Ron's room, where they were both going to sleep. They put their pajamas on and got into bed. Well, Ron was in his bed. Harry was on an inflatable mattress on the floor. They both stared at the ceiling.  
  
"So what's up?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I sort of overheard part of Hermione and Ginny's conversation," Ron's voice said from his bed. "Hermione said that she got another letter from Viktor. He said he missed her and he invited her to come back to Bulgaria for Christmas."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, thinking. He could understand why Ron was upset.  
  
"Is there anything I could do to stop her?" Ron asked hopelessly.  
  
"I think that we'll have to wait until it's closer to Christmas," Harry said.  
  
"Oh that's just great. Why the hell do I have to be in love with my best friend?!?!" Ron asked no one in particular. He sounded very agitated. Harry didn't respond. Ron peeked over the side of his bed and saw that Harry had fallen asleep. He was snoring slightly. Ron stared at the ceiling for another hour or so, but wasn't awake to hear Ginny and Hermione come up to bed, and the next thing he knew it was morning again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? Please review! Hey can you tell other people about my story? I would appreciate it! Ummmm.how about 18 reviews before I put up chapter five? Thanks! 


	5. Quidditch Practice

Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I just got out of school last week and then I was out of town for a week so I've been really busy! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out on Saturday!!! I'm so excited! Since my fanfic takes place in fifth year, I was wondering if all you people reading this will still continue reading my story after the fifth book comes out? I hope so because I'm gonna keep writing so I want at least some people to keep reading. If you don't want to that's ok, because I just like writing for fun. I'll let you read now. I made chapter 5 a bit longer so please review and thanks soooo much to all the people that have reviewed so far!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Quidditch Practice  
  
The next week of the summer passed by quickly, even though it was rather uneventful. One morning at breakfast, three owls arrived at the burrow with everyone's letters from Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley brought the owls in and handed Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny their letters. She then threw the three large owls out the window and they started heading back to Hogwarts, wherever that was. Harry opened his letter and saw that along with his other papers telling what books he would need to buy, he had another paper. He read it to himself, and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"It's a letter from Professor Dumbledore that says.well I'll just read it to you," Harry cleared his throat and read his letter out loud. "'Dear Mr. Potter, I am quite certain you already know the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver Wood, has graduated from Hogwarts. The professors and I are all in agreement that you should fill his place as captain of the team. As captain, you must schedule practice times with your team and you also need to find someone to be the new Keeper for Gryffindor. I am sure you will find someone who will help your team maintain the great record of wins that you have set in past years. Good luck! Sincerely, your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.'" Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"Wow, Harry, your captain!" Ron shouted, grinning broadly.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry!" Hermione squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations, but why didn't Dumbledore let one of us be captain? We're older!" George said, looking grumpily at Fred.  
  
"I don't know but I don't really care!" Fred replied. He had an idea. "Hey, you wanna go practice in that field out back? We can train Ron to be the new Keeper!"  
  
"Harry never said I was going to be Keeper," Ron said.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron, who else would I choose? You've always wanted to play professional Quidditch, why not start training now?" Harry said.  
  
"Really, Harry? Thanks!" Ron smiled brightly at his best friend. He stood up and took a step towards the door.  
  
"Well? What are we all waiting for, let's go!" he shouted, bounding out the door and across the small yard to their old, wooden broom closet.  
  
Everyone followed him. They opened the door to the small broom closet. Harry peered inside and saw a few old brooms. There were Fred and George's two Cleansweep Sevens, which they used to play Quidditch at Hogwarts. They were the newest models there. There was an old Shooting Star and a Silver Arrow. Harry saw a Comet 140, which was still in pretty good condition. The Silver Arrow was the oldest and the bristles on the bottom had been bent in every direction. Harry doubted if it would even fly anymore. Everyone grabbed brooms and they all set off towards the field.  
  
Harry needed his Firebolt, which was up in Ron's room. "Accio Firebolt," he muttered, and followed everyone to the field. By the time they reached the field, the Firebolt had caught up to Harry.  
  
When they got to the field, they started assigning the teams. Fred had a team and George had a team. The teams were finally decided. Fred, Ginny, and Ron were going to be on one team, and George, Harry, and Hermione were on the other team. Everyone kicked off and started warming up except for Hermione. Ron noticed this first and called down to her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, why aren't you flying?" He shouted, looking down at her.  
  
"Oh, I've just never really flown a broom before. I'm a bit nervous." She yelled back, playing nervously with a strand of wavy, chocolate brown hair.  
  
"You want me to help you?" Ron asked kindly.  
  
"No, that's ok, I think I'm just gonna go get a book-" Hermione replied, not really wanting to fly.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione, we need you to play so that our teams will be even. We can't play without you! Anyway, we are just going to practice with the Quaffle. We don't have a Snitch, and Bludgers would be too dangerous." Ron said, flying down next to her. He made puppy dog eyes at her. Hermione tried to decline, but she looked into Ron's deep blue eyes and found she couldn't say no. She looked away.  
  
"Alright, alright," She said. "I'll play, but I'm not going to be any good. I've never really flown before, let alone be the Keeper of a team!"  
  
"That's ok, you can be Keeper for George's team. All you have to do is block the goal posts. You don't have to fly around much." Ron pointed up at the Weasley version of the three goalposts. They were made of long metal poles stuck into the ground and at the top were all sorts of things, like an old hula-hoop and a large tire. The Quaffle was a simple, red dodge ball, not a magical Quaffle like the one they had at Hogwarts. Hermione mounted her broom and took off, but only went off the ground about seven feet.  
  
"Ron, how?" She asked pathetically.  
  
"How what? You make it go forward by leaning forward, make it slow down or stop by leaning back, and make it turn by leaning to one of the sides. It's simple." Ron said.  
  
Hermione moved around a bit, but she wasn't very stable and could barely turn. Ron chuckled a bit as he saw Hermione struggle with the broom. He'd never seen her be bad at anything before.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Come here!" Ron called, flying next to Hermione. Harry came and flew on her other side.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, Harry and I are going to fly on either side of you. We will be a bit below you, so we won't get in your way. I want you to practice turning some. Can you fly up a bit and around the goal posts?" Ron said gently, looking up at her.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and took off towards the goal posts. It was a pretty straight route, so she didn't have much trouble. She was now about fifteen feet above the ground. Harry and Ron were about five feet below her. At one point, she thought she was going too fast. She tried to slow down, but instead of slowing, the broom jerked to a sudden stop. Hermione gave a small scream. "Don't worry, Hermione. If you fall, Ron or I will catch you." Harry called up to her.  
  
"Ok, thanks Harry." Hermione said, swallowing hard. Ron had a sudden, small feeling of annoyance. 'Thanks Harry? Shouldn't she be thanking me? I'm the one helping her." Ron thought. Hermione started to fly around the goal posts, but got stuck when she was trying to turn. She stopped and looked down at Ron for help.  
  
"Just go slow and you'll be fine." Ron said, trying to be nicer than Harry. He was still annoyed, and he wasn't really paying attention to what Hermione was doing.  
  
Hermione started flying again, but she went a lot faster than she meant to. She tried to turn too fast, and panicking, she tried to stop. Hermione's broom swerved, and she screamed as she tipped off the side of her broom. She felt the air rushing by her as she fell, and screamed the first name that came to mind.  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Ron looked up and saw Hermione falling. He sped forward and held out his arms to catch her. She landed in them and Ron could feel her whole body shaking with terror. Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck, closed her eyes, and held on for dear life. She had been scared so badly by the fall. Ron didn't know what else to do but comfort her.  
  
"Shhhhh.It's ok, Mione.You're fine." Ron whispered in her ear as he gently pulled her into a one-armed hug. With his other arm he gently flew his broom back down to the ground. Hermione was still shaking slightly as they landed.  
  
"Open your eyes, Mione, we're safe. We're on the ground," Ron said, trying to stand up. Hermione was still clinging to him. She took in one deep, shuddering breath, and let go of Ron. They were still sitting next to each other on the broom, which was floating about two feet in the air. Their feet brushed the grass of the field. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said quietly. She suddenly found that as she looked at him, she started to blush a bit.  
  
"No problem," Ron replied. They stared at each other for a moment before both looking away, embarrassed. Everyone else came over to them and suggested they should all go inside. They agreed and everyone walked slowly back to the Burrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! Can I get 28 reviews? Please? I love reviews! I'll have chapter 6 up soon! ( 


End file.
